


The Fateful Night

by Chelsbey



Category: Koolimpaw
Genre: Catboys, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsbey/pseuds/Chelsbey
Summary: POV: You go on a date with Koolimpaw
Relationships: Koolimpaw/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Fateful Night

“Koo-lim-PAH, baby! I am in awe at how marvellous you look, Y/N!”

You brush your hair out of your eyes, too embarrassed to look your long term partner in the eye. 

“K-Koolimpaw, cut it out! You’re making my face red!”

“Red like the fire of Koolimpaw’s love, yes!”

Tonight is the night of your first anniversary. Moving to Alcatraz was the best thing you could’ve done, as you get to spend all day with your lover. Koolimpaw has been so welcoming with your transition to his home, but as expected of the gentle Koolimpaw. You marvel at how charming your lover is, as he straightens the cat ears on the top of his head. He turns to you, his wide, blue orbs gazing straight at you. Oh gosh, it feels like they’re gazing right into your soul!

“Ready to go, my love?” He twiddles his moustache romantically. 

You nod curtly, hardly able to contain your excitement for your romantic night. The bell on your cat ears jingle in tune with your rampant nods.

“Come along, my love.”

He takes your hand, and begins to guide you through the halls of the prison. Seeing the rats scurrying around reminds you of how much your own heart is scurrying. You grasp your heart; oh gosh, it’s like a heart attack! 

The twists and turns of the corridors of the ancient building are not unlike the twists of your relationship with him. Your parents despised the idea of you moving to Alcatraz with Koolimpaw, and called him horrible names. Loner, loser, cheapskate, freeloader! You know none of that is true, and so you ran away from home to live with Koolimpaw. You’ve never been happier in your life than when you are living with him.

He brings your adventure through the old halls of the jail to an end in the west wing. He smiles at you, his moustache glistening in the faint light of the candle he’s holding. Letting go of your hand for a moment, he presses his hand to the door in front of you. Gently, like his love, he pushes the door open.

“For you, Y/N, my love.”

Behind the door was a beautiful sight. Laid out on the floor was a carpet made of the discarded raincoats of the former prisoners, and on top of it was a handmade picnic. Fish farmed from the San Francisco Bay, served with only the freshest of seaweed. The rats of the prison were even a part of the production, too, as they were decked out in little suits and ties. In the centre of the picnic lay a beautiful centerpiece, constructed of old toothbrushes and candles. The toothbrush parts arched into a heart shape, with candles all around the heart in a circle. Koolimpaw has gone all out for you. Truly, he is the perfect Catboy.


End file.
